The Worst Is Yet To Come
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: The adults try to take control, while the mountain has their friends, family, blood. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The 100 (The CW and Kass Morgan), or the Maze Runner (James Dashner). Sequel to "We'll Be Lucky If We Ever See The Sun"
1. Those Left Behind

"Del?" Minho asks.

Del turns as fast as he can, Minho can see him favoring his right leg as he holds out a crude spear. Minho holds his hands up, "Whoa."

"Minho?" Del asks as he drops his spear.

"In the flesh. What are you doing out here?" Minho asks.

Del looks around, "I was on my way to the dropship when a grounder attacked me, he sliced my leg. I managed to get away, but I wasn't going to make it back to the dropship in time, so I ran before Clarke set it off."

Minho walks over to Del and finds the would seeping blood, Minho kneels beside him to get a closer look, "We need to get you back to the dropship."

Del nods, and Minho takes Del's right arm and warps it around his shoulder, supporting Del's torso with his left arm. Del slumps into him, "Thanks Minho." Apparently the adrenaline keeping him alive is now leaving.

Minho nods, "Watch out for grounders and stray delinquents."

Del nods, "Why are you out here?"

"Bellamy and I didn't make it back to the dropship in time, we had to make a run for it." Minho explains.

"Where's Bellamy?" Del asks.

Minho sighs, "We got separated last night, it was chaotic."

Del nods, Minho can feel him getting weaker by the minute, "Del, you have to stay with me."

Del sighs, "You were right, we did get to see another sunrise."

Minho smiles, glad Del is still conscious.

"Minho." Del whispers.

"What?" Minho says, but his question gets answered when they go tumbling to the the ground.

Del stays down as Minho tries to get up, but is met with a blunt object in the face. Minho falls back to the ground, ears ringing as he watches Del get bound, Minho tries to move but he tastes blood in his mouth and starts spitting it up; he bit his cheek.

Minho feels his hands getting bound, and struggles, but then feels a boot on his back and one of his shoulders pops out, Minho lets out a loud gasp. The grounder hauls Minho to his feet and ties him to the back of his horse. Minho watches as Del struggles, "Let me carry him." Minho says, as he watches Del's eyes droop and movements become more sluggishness.

The grounder ignores Minho, and Minho swears under his breath as he walks closer to Del. Del looks at Minho, with hazy brown eyes. "Del!" Minho yells as Del trips over a rock and crashes to the ground. The horse drags Del a little ways before the grounder stops the horse and hops off.

"No, I can carry him." Minho says as he watches the grounder cut the rope connecting Del to the horse, the grounder moves it to Del's neck but Minho stops him by slamming his body into the grounder, and they go tumbling to the ground. Minho ends up falling across Del, arms bent at weird angles as he is still attached to the horse. The horse spooks because of the ordeal, and takes off; Minho trailing behind.

The grounder follows, Del forgotten, and Minho tries to break free as branches scrape his face and arms, while rocks, uneven ground, and the occasional exposed root scratch his back.

The horse jumps over a fallen tree, and Minho gets stuck snapping the rope. Minho's arms took the worst of it, protecting his head, and his right shoulder is dislocated, but Minho breaths a sigh of relief. He tries to get up, but then the grounder gags him before forcing him to stand. Minho trails behind the grounder, ignoring the way his body aches.

"Ahh!" Bellamy screams as he attacks the grounder.

Minho sees a frozen Sterling and scared Monroe hiding behind the trees, and Minho sighs, seeing where this is going. The grounder gets the upper hand, and soon Bellamy is tied up, walking next to Minho as the grounder drags them back to Anya.

Minho just wants to stop moving, his body is screaming in protest with each step, and his right arm is limp, while his shoulder is ablaze with every tug the grounder gives.

Monroe and Sterling come out, spears ready, but then the grounder cuts the spears with a swipe of his sword, and the two delinquents pause. The grounder moves in for the kill, and then a bullet is fired; the grounder falls. Minho feels Sterling untie him, and looks to see Kane standing there with a gun and guards behind him.

Monroe is better with knots than Sterling, because Bellamy is soon by Minho, "On three." Bellamy swiftly moves his shoulder back in place, and Minho is grateful for the gag. Minho pulls the gag out of his mouth, "What happened to one through three?"

Bellamy smirks, "I lied."

Minho was about to retort when a light bulb goes off in his head, "Del?"

"We didn't see him." Monroe says.

"He was with me, he got left behind." Minho says.

"Son, wait." Kane says, but Minho pays him no mind as he leaves.

"Follow him." Kane orders, but Minho is already gone.

Minho is kneeling by Del by the time they catch up to him, Minho tried to lift the kid, but his arms couldn't. "Hang on." Minho says.

"Is he alive?" Kane asks.

A woman pushes through, Minho recognizes her as Abby Griffin, before she gets there Minho says, "There's a pulse."

Abby kneels to check and nods, "Take him back." She looks toward Minho, "Take him as well."

Minho stands, "No."

"You need a sling." Abby says as she situates Del on a stretcher.

Minho shrugs off the guards that try to subdue him, "No, I'm going back to the dropship."

Bellamy steps in, "Let's go, he can get a sling later."

Abby looks appalled that they aren't listening to her, but then Kane says, "Were wasting daylight, lets hurry up."

The groups splits up, the delinquents with Kane, Abby, and four guards, while the rest head back to camp with Del.

Minho rolls his eyes as they talk about Clarke, he wants to ask if the others are important, but keeps his mouth shut.

What they find is disappointing to some and infuriating to others. Bellamy attacks Murphy the moment Murphy steps out of the dropship. The guards subdue him, and Sterling says, "Murphy's a killer."

"Because there are laws and rules that ensure order. That doesn't go away because-" Kane starts, and Minho sees red.

"Rules? Order? Did you think about that when you sent 100 kids to _die?"_ Minho starts, but Murphy cuts him off.

"It's true, I killed two and shot another, she's in the dropship." Murphy says as he curls into himself and wipes blood off his face. The adults look surprised, and Murphy shrugs, "Float me."

The adults pause, surprised that a 17 year old would admit to murder, but Minho moves to the dropship, surprised Raven isn't gone with the rest.

Minho finds Raven laying on her side, a pool of blood around her head, "Raven!" He says sliding to his knees as gets to her. There's a line of blood from her mouth, down her chin, and onto the ground below, but Raven's brown eyes shine with life as she glares at Minho, "About time."

Abby is soon there, "She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her back now." The guards come in and move Raven to a stretcher.

"Raven can you hear me? Do you know where the other's are?" Abby asks.

Minho scoffs, "She was shot, and now she's bleeding to death. Do you really think now's the right time?"

Kane sighs as he sees the face Abby's making, "He right, lets get back to camp. We'll send search parties out when we get back."

Abby all but storms out of the dropship. Everyone follows, with Kane taking the rear. Aside from Bellamy, who is forced to walk beside the guards, there is a clear divide between the delinquents and the adults.

 **A/N So Finn is in the Mountain, I'm debating if I want him to become a killer or not. Please let me know! Also if you want to see what happens in the mountain I will tell it from the POV of Newt and Thomas, otherwise I'll just show what happens on the outside.**

 **Also, action scenes are a weak point of mine, so please let me know how I can improve. Constructive criticism of any kind is always welcomed!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Minho is sitting in medical, waiting for Dr. Jackson, since he refused Abby's help. "What's taking so long?" Minho asks to no one in particular.

"Stop being such a baby." Raven retorts. Raven is laying on her stomach on the bed next to his, with a thin paper separating them.

"Nope." Minho says, popping the 'p'.

Raven sighs, "Can you go find Abby?"

Minho perks up, "Why? Are you okay?"

"Minus the bullet in my spine causing searing pain, and the lack of feeling in my lower half, I'm just dandy." Raven rolls her eyes, when she just wants to cry.

"Good to know. Abby's looking over Murphy, she needs to clear him before he talks to Kane, or something like that." Minho says.

Both become silent as Jackson wheels an unconscious Del in, both teens look at him. Jackson sets up an IV and hooks Del up to some machines before disposing of his gloves and washing his hands.

"How is he?" Minho asks.

Jackson sighs, "He's lucky in a sense, losing consciousness before coming here, making his surgery less painful for him." Raven sucks in a breath. "But he lost a lot of blood, I gave him what I could, but now it's up to him to make it through the night."

Minho nods, not really knowing what to say. Raven does though, "Is there any anesthesia?"

Jackson gives her a sympathetic look, and Raven lets out a drawn out sigh, "I'm afraid not." Jackson says as he pulls a curtain around Del's bed, giving him a semblance of privacy.

"Mr. Komorebi, can I take a look?" Jackson asks, putting up his mental shield.

Minho nods, and moves so Jackson has full access to his right shoulder. Jackson pokes and prods it causing Minho to hiss in pain, but Jackson nods. "Whoever set this did a good job. Your still going to need a sling for the next 48 hours, to let it fully heal, and then you should be as good as new." Jackson says as he puts the sling on Minho.

"Your back will probably feel sore for the next couple of days, but will heal. Just make sure to keep those cuts clean." Jackson says.

"I told you, lucky." Raven says.

Minho laughs, "And let me guess, your never wrong."

"Your words, not mine." Raven quips.

Jackson smiles, "You're free to go."

"Thanks." Minho mumbles as he gets up.

Minho walks over to Del's 'room', and sticks his head in, Del looks peaceful, but his leg is wrapped heavily and set. Minho sighs as he leaves, feeling useless. Minho wanders over to Raven's, debating if he should enter or not, but then figures he has nothing to lose. Minho walks in and smirks at her, she just glares back.

"Unless you have booze, you need to leave." Raven grumbles.

"Sorry, I don't have that." Minho says as he takes a seat next to her bed.

"Don't let the curtain hit you on the way out." Raven says.

Minho smiles, "Don't worry, I won't."

Raven deadpans.

Minho gives her a not so innocent smile before becoming serious. He shifts a little, feeling uncomfortable, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Raven asks, all the fight has left her.

"You know, for saving us, all of us. No one would be here today, if it wasn't for you." Minho explains.

Raven raises her eyebrows in surprise, like she hasn't thought about the before. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Raven says, mouth curling into a smirk.

Abby chooses that moment to walk in, looking frazzled. "Any changes?"

"I'm perfect." Raven says.

"Minus the bullet in her spine causing searing pain, and the lack of feeling in her lower half." Minho says, with a straight face.

Raven shoots him a glare, and he shrugs, "Hey, don't kill the messenger."

Abby sighs, "Minho-"

"He can stay." Raven says, surprising everyone in the room.

"Okay then. Raven there are only two options I can see. We can leave the bullet in, but you'll never be able to walk again. Or we can take the bullet out, I can't promise you'll get 100% mobility back, but you should be able to walk again. There are some concerns though." Before Abby could list them Raven makes her choice.

"I want the bullet out." Raven doesn't hesitate.

"You could die on the table, and if you don't you could die of infection, or shock." Abby says.

"I don't care." Raven says.

"There won't be any anesthesia." Abby continues.

"I know, and I don't care." Raven says.

Abby sighs, "Okay, I'll go get ready. Feel free to change your mind."

Raven rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. Abby leaves with one last glance at Raven.

"Aren't you going to talk me out of it?" Raven asks.

Minho shakes his head, "Why waste my breath?"

Raven changes the subject, "Hey Minho, can you do me a favor?"

Minho nods.

Her face softens "Go get Bellamy and find our people." Raven says.

That was not what Minho was expecting. "Of course, but..." He trails off, knowing Raven won't take too kindly to him offering to stay.

"Good." She effectively ends the conversation.

Minho gets up from his stool besides her bed and walks out of the infirmary, he runs into Aris Jones, a young medical intern who is friends with Teresa. "Aris!" Minho calls.

Aris stops frozen, and Minho runs up to him. Aris relaxes when he sees Minho, the two were never friends, they just knew mutual people. "Minho? I'm glad to see you." Aris says.

Minho raises an eyebrow, not expecting that, but doesn't comment. "Do you know where they keep the prisoners?"

"Why? You just got pardoned from your crimes." Aris pauses, realizing what he said, but then quickly continues, "Over there, but there are numerous guards."

Minho nods his head in thanks as he slips by. Aris gives him a bewildered look before continuing to his original destination. Minho finds Sterling and Monroe loitering by the edge of camp, watching the guards with wary eyes. Minho walks up to them, "So what's the plan?"

They looked relieved to see him, Sterling looks at Monroe before saying, "We we're hoping you would have one."

"We need the guards to move, and we need bullets. Raven has some guns hidden in the dropship." Minho looks at them, "Who wants to be the distraction?"

When neither of them volunteer, Minho sighs, "Fine, why don't both of you go argue loudly and maybe throw a punch or two. Just make sure it's in the sight of the gaurds."

They nod, before going off to do what Minho said. After the first punch is thrown the guards by the door move to break it up, and the distraction allows him to slip by unnoticed. Then of course there's guards standing outside the makeshift cell, Minho hides behind a few crates trying to think of something. It seems like luck is on his side, when he hears voices. Kane and Abby are talking with some guards following them, leaving one guard behind.

Minho smirks as he leans around the crate, catching Murphy's eye. Muphy then says, "Hey!"

The guard doesn't move. "Hey! Can you untie me?"

Bellamy sends Murphy a look, and Murphy says, "I ate some weird stuff out there and need to go klunk."

The guard turns around at the weird word at the same moment Bellamy picks up on what Murphy is saying. "What?" The guard asks.

Minho takes that moment to make his move, Bellamy sees him but doesn't show it, "That would be bad, can you just take him to a tree or something? We don't want the whole room to smell."

Minho grabs a blunt object and hits the guard on the back of the head. The guard drops like a sack of potatoes and Bellamy's eyebrows shoot up, "You didn't need to hit him that hard."

Minho drops the stick he found as he searches the guard, "I'm not an expert at knocking people out." Minho retorts as he slides knife in.

Bellamy grabs the knife and uses it to cut the tie wraps that are bounding his wrists as Minho tests out different keys. The door makes a satisfying click and Minho smiles before going back to the guard and taking his handgun and rifle. He hands both to Bellamy once Bellamy is done freeing Murphy.

"You two need to sneak out of camp, I'll try to get more weapons." Minho says.

Right when they are about to leave another guard turns the corner, "Joe I'm-" he pauses when he sees what's happening.

He slowly reaches for his radio, but Bellamy points the handgun at him, "Put your hands up." The guard, who can't be much older than Bellamy, does as instructed.

"Cuff and gag him." Bellamy says.

Murphy looks at Minho, sees the sling, and then does it himself. Bellamy hands Minho the gun, who holds it awkwardly in his left hand, but the guard doesn't seem to notice. Bellamy bounds the other guard before taking both of their radios.

Raven's screams echo through the camp, sending chills down the boys' spines. Minho places the handgun in his sling, as Bellamy grabs the other guards rife and hand gun, giving Murphy the knife.

"Meet us at the dropship." Bellamy says before they part ways.

Minho runs into David Miller, third in command of the guard. "Klunk." Minho hisses as Miller Sr. Drags him away.

Miller Sr. brings Minho to where the guns are and Minho pauses, "Um?"

"Bring Nathan home." Miller Sr. says.

"Yes sir." Minho says.

"Thank you." Miller Sr. says as he walks away.

Minho grabs a bag lying around and places a few rifles and some clips in it before leaving, luckily he doesn't run into anyone. He sends a parting glance to the makeshift medical tent before slipping out.


End file.
